Mama Left Early, Daddy was Poor
by Rachel Lily Gleek Potter
Summary: Sam Evans doesn't exactly have the perfect family. His alcoholic, abandoning mother turns out to be someone not unfamiliar to the New Directions.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: this fic was inspired by this post **http:/ glee-is-taking-over. tumblr .com/post/4754970729/what-if-april-rhodes-is-sams-mom

"Helloooo New Directions!"

"April!" Ten delighted voices cried out as the Glee club stampeded toward their once member. Rachel remained in her seat, looking with disdain at the woman who'd tried to take her place.

"Cedes. Tina. Have you been using what I taught you?" the blonde drawled as she squeezed Puck's arm muscles suggestively."Oh and Kurt, I have some new eye candy for ya."

No one noticed Sam sitting in the back row, fists steadily clenching as he studied the new arrival until Rachel looked around, probably seeking someone to share in her disgust. She looked at his angry face, almost in fright then opened her mouth. Before she could ask if he was alright, Sam stood up and stalked down the risers.

"What the hell are you doing here?" April did a double take.

"Sammy!" She cried out suddenly, reaching as if to pull him into a hug. "What are you doing here?"

"Well mother," He replied, voice cold as ice. "When a parent walks out on her family and the other parent loses his job, the children can't exactly stay in boarding school can they." The glee club looked at him in shock. April was Sam's mom?

"Sweetie you know I didn't want to leave." She oozed, trying to win him over as she did with everyone else.

"Why'd you do it then Mom?" Sam challenged, eyes flashing. "Don't bother to answer, it'll only be lame excuses. Have you quit drinking yet?" She just looked at him. "Didn't think so." With that he turned on his heel and walked away, disappearing through the door of the choir room.

The glee club looked after Sam, stunned. That was the angriest they'd ever seen him. After an awkward minute Rachel stood up, pushing through the throng by the door to follow him. At the door she paused and looked back, opening her mouth as if to reprimand the lack of response before closing it and hurrying in the direction Sam had taken.

—

"Sam?" Rachel asked quietly, sitting beside the boy on the steps. He lifted his head to glance at her before lowering it again in utter defeat. She sighed as she caught sight of the tear tracks on his face. "Do you want to talk about it?" She asked slowly, setting a hand gently on his shoulder.

"There's nothing to talk about. She's my mother. She's an alcoholic. She left three years ago and I haven't seen her since. I wouldn't care if she was alive or dead if my little brother and sister didn't ask every day when Mommy's coming home." He glared at Rachel as if daring her to judge his story.

"I'm so sorry Sam. A mother leaving you is the worst feeling in the entire world."

"How would you know?" He snapped; a few seconds later he sighed. "I'm sorry, you didn't deserve that."

"Its okay. And actually, I would know. I have two gay dads Sam but two men obviously can't reproduce so there has to be a biological mother somewhere right?" He laughed humorlessly and nodded. "Last year my mother decided to find me. Well she did. It didn't end well."

"Oh. Moms suck." Sam said flatly. Rachel shrugged.

"Yeah, they do.I'll tell you a secret I learned after many many sessions with the therapist my dads moved into our spare room last year. You can't let her define you or your life in any way, shape, or form. If she won't be part of your life it's her loss."

"Thanks Rachel." He said gruffly. "I suppose the whole glee club's going to think I'm pansy-assed now."

"Why would they? You're certainly entitled to leave a room."

"Yes but not the whole sobbing my eyes out thing."

"I won't tell anyone." She smiled at him. "Come on, these stairs are uncomfortable." She reached for his hand as she stood up and he took it slowly; gently squeezing in gratitude.

**AN: So this turned out a bit angstier than I planned but *shrugs***

**I don't know if this is just a one-shot or if I'll keep going but I hope y'all like it**

**Theres a lonely little button down there **_**V**_** that would love if you'd talk to it **


	2. Chapter 2: Meanwhile in the Choir Room

**A/N: So I had to continue. **

"Wait. Sam is…April you're…" Finn looked around at the rest of the group, all stranding in stunned silence after Sam and then Rachel's departure. Kurt was the first to regain control.

"Well?" He said coldly, narrowing his eyes at April.

"Well yes…" She stammered, obviously trying to regain control. "Sam's my oldest son…haven't seen him in…well a couple years." She looked up to hostile eyes. "Well I've gotta be going" she chirped, turning and almost running out of the choir room before the glee club could react.

"This is insane." Quinn said softly. "How did we never know?" She received only the shake of heads in answer.

"Well!" Kurt said briskly. "Let's get on with things shall we? We can have Sam explain later." The rest of the club murmured in agreement, returning to their seats as Mr. Schuester walked in.

"So how'd you guys like the surpris…Where's April? She said she'd meet me down here."

"April has vacated the premises." Kurt explained briskly.

"Wait what? And where's Rachel?" He looked around confusedly. "And…Sam?"

"Mr Schue, if I may?" Kurt asked, pointing his teacher towards the stool in the middle of the room and stepping down from the last riser.

"Yes Kurt." Mr. Schuester tiredly waved he countertenor on.

"It appears that April is in fact, related to one of our own members." Kurt sighed in exasperation as he received a blank look. "April is Sam's mom."

"What?"

"It's true Mr. schue." Mercedes chimed in.

"Well… that was unexpected." The teacher couldn't help but think that this made the second of his student's parents he'd unknowingly been involved with.

**A/N: Let me know what you think?**


	3. Chapter 3

"I saw Mom today." Sam commented quietly to his father after Stevie and Stacey had been sent off to do their homework.

"What?" The older man looked up in shock, dropping the plate he was washing into the sink. "Where Sam?"

"At school. She apparently knows the glee club."

"I told you that group was bad news Samuel."

"Dad! It's not like they knew! Focus please."

"Right. I'm sorry. So you saw your mother at glee club. What did she say?"

"Nothing. She was just as surprised to see me as I was to see her."

"I don't know what to tell you sport. I'm guessing she has no intention of coming home so…" Mr. evans sighd tiredly.

"I know. I'm pretty sure she was drunk Dad."

"I wish I could tell you that's surprising Sam but you know it as well as I do. I'm sorry you had to deal with her."

"It's fine. I'm fine. I'll finish the dishes for you."

"Thanks kid. I've got to get ready to leave." He turned to look up at the clock. "I'll see you tomorrow morning. Don't stay up too late. And Stace…"

"Needs a bath. I've got it covered Dad."

"You're awesome sport. See you."

"I love you Dad." Sam said softly as the door slammed shut and Mr. Evans headed off to his second, underpaying job. He turned too look out the small grimy window as he grabbed a plate and the sponge. "I love you too Mom, wherever you are." Furiously brushing away the tear that fell unwanted, Sam headed up to perform his daily task; making sure his baby siblings at least had a semi-normal life.

A/N: so you know the drill. please review!


	4. Chapter 4: Shock and Betrayal

"Okay guys. April's here to help me demonstrate this week's assignment." Sam rolled his eyes as Mr. Schuester walked into the choir room with his mother following closely. He looked on coolly as she settled on a stool in the front, all without even acknowledging her son's presence.

"Are we going to talk about the giant elephant in the room?" Santana interrupted before they could start singing. Kurt muttered something unintelligible as Mr. Schue shook his head at her warningly.

"Santana is right Mr. Schue." Mercedes chimed in.

"Girls. I'm sure we appreciate your concern but it's really none of your business." April drawled.

"But really it is. Because we care about Sam and what's going on in his world." Kurt bit back.

"Oh this one's a keeper. I see why you like him so much Sammy." Sam felt like his jaw was about to fall off. The first time she spoke to him and it was that? April looked around, seeming to notice the shocked reactions of the glee club. "Oh you never told them? Secrets eat you up inside you know Samuel."

Sam felt like he was about to cry. How dare she! And yet she was right and she knew it. It did eat him up inside hiding his sexuality, but yet he wasn't ready! Even his friends, he wasn't ready for them to know!

"April, you need to leave." He heard a strong clear voice say. Turning, He saw that Kurt had stood up and was walking down the risers.

"Kurt you can't do that." Mr. Schuester told him. The countertenor looked at their director with disdain.

"Fine then I will." Kurt turned and held his hand out in silent invitation. Sam swallowed then moved forward to take it, following the brunette out of the choir room before he broke down.


	5. Chapter 5: It's True

"You didn't have to do that." Sam muttered as the two boys walked down the hallway.

"Sure I did." Sam felt the familiar leap of his stomach as Kurt smiled at him. He scolded himself internally, as always but his heart wasn't in it. "What she said wasn't right," Kurt continued, "Even if it were true it wasn't hers to say."

The two continued out of the school, each lost in his own thoughts. As they reached the doors to the parking lot, Sam remembered that he still had a grip on Kurt's hand. Against his disloyal fingers will, he dropped his hand by his side as they exited the school.

"There's a new frozen yogurt place across town. Would you want to go try it out with me?" Kurt asked suddenly. Sam didn't register his question for a moment, still toying with the memory of the slender hand in his. "It's...it's okay if you don't want to." Kurt said, shyly now, pulling Sam from his spinning mind.

"No I'd love to! Go with you, I mean." Sam responded hurriedly, tripping over the words. Kurt's face lit up at his agreement.

"Great! I'll drive." He said, unlocking his car as they reached it. Sam slid into the passenger seat carefully and gave the other boy a sidelong glance. Could he possibly...? No, never. Sam shook his head almost unconsciously, shoving his troublesome thoughts away and joining Kurt in singing along to the radio as they drove.

* * *

><p>"Well that was pretty good." Sam nodded agreement to Kurt's assessment of the yogurt. "Thank you for coming with me Sam."<p>

"Thank you for inviting me." Sam said, not trusting himself to say any more. He couldn't mention how badly he'd needed this trip, because then it would all spill out. If he started talking, he'd end up telling Kurt how much he needed the company of people his own age, how much he needed to relax, how despite his intense love for his family, he felt suffocated by them. How he had too much riding on his shoulders and he just couldn't take it. It surprised him, however, to realize he was no longer afraid of the secret that had plagued him for what felt like forever. Not with Kurt anyway.

As Kurt pulled into Sam's driveway, he looked over, testing himself. Was it finally time to say it? To give over the burden, the worry, the pain. The fear, the total terrifying paralyzing fear.

"Hey Kurt?"

"Yeah Sam?" He took a deep steadying breath.

"You know how you said earlier that what my mom said wouldn't be okay...even if it were true?" Kurt murmured affirmatively, Sam paused, gathering his thoughts before releasing the words.

"It's true."

**A/N: All right, so here's the spiel. Obviously this has not been updated in FOREVER. However, I did once have plans to finish it, and still can. There is no regularity to my updating nor will there be in the near future.**

**But I love writing and I love my stories and I will continue those that people want to read. Over the next few days I am going to try to update all of my WIPS and see what people want to read. If no one wants a story continued, I won't fuss about it. So you have to let me know. **

**I know it's been forever and most of my readers have probably deserted me. But give me a shout if you still want to read and I will do my best.**

**This story started as crack and has become deeper and angstier than I could have imagined. But I really enjoy it, still.**

**And thank you for reading it.**


End file.
